


Kiss

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Not Quite a Drabble, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred kisses George. That's it.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest piece I've ever written. It's not a story, merely a snippet. But I've been carrying this around with me for about a week now and I wanted to get it out there.

Fred's hand clawed into the back of his neck like the teeth of a big cat. George felt like prey that would be shown no mercy by the predator. He didn't dare make any countermotion to the movements Fred guided him into as his tongue roamed his twin's mouth. Instead, he melted into the kiss. Fred's grip was bordering painful, George didn't care. He loved every second of it.


End file.
